Those Three Little Words
by Mitsumi Hanazono
Summary: They're the words that he's been holding onto for so long, the words that could make everything better. All he hopes is that the feelings are mutual. [Oneshot, written in anniversary of meeting one of my best friends]


**...This is a common thing for me apparently; post, don't post for a few months and then come back with fanfiction. Well, here's something for you guys while I try and work on (Un)necessary Feelings (which is getting eight new chapters this month, I promise you that)**

**Written as a gift to my friend Rachel, as it's been a year since we meet. She's a great friend of mine and has been there for me this past year as well. We meet over Ace Attorney and well, bonded over this pairing! It's near and dear to my heart and hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney in anyway, it belongs to Capcom. I only own the story.**

* * *

_I love you_

Three words that he longed to say. What he had been holding back for years. It was probably after he had defended him in court that he knew what had been there since he was in college. He never really did believe in the rumors that he was the Demon Prosecutor'; forging evidence and covering up witness testimony. He just wanted to know what had happened since they last saw each other.

He wasn't aware of his feelings at the time though; it wasn't until a few years ago when he defended him in court that he was aware of how he felt. Then came along the suicide note and it had truly confirmed how much he cared, loved him. If though they weren't together at the time, it broke his heart thinking that he was dead all because of his perfect record being destroyed, and the revelations of DL-6 and the SL-9.

Once he came back (and at the worst time possible, almost able to finally allow for the truth of his death to be real) and after being able to talk and work through his quite justifiable feeling at the time, they could finally start rebuilding their friendship; despite his frequent trips out of the country. They at least tried to stay in touch at Phoenix's insistence; he didn't want to lose contact with him again.

And hopefully he would be able to finally say those words to him.

* * *

"I think I'm in love with you."

He had blurted them out without thinking.

"W-What?!"

The two of them were currently over in Europe, England to be more specific, staying over to study the other judicial systems outside of Los Angeles. Miles had offered for Phoenix to come to study them to help figure out an idea to regain his badge.

He'd been disbarred for a mistake that wasn't his own fault, though to prove it in court was another thing. He couldn't stand in court as an attorney, so Miles has suggested that he come with him to Europe to study the other judicial systems to see if he could do something. Under the current one he couldn't do anything.

Miles had nearly had his head when he had heard that he had been disbarred. Through a couple of explanations and meeting Trucy later, the matter was cleared up, though he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. He had to find a way to clear his name and get his badge back, which is when Miles stepped in, asking him to come to Europe with him.

_"You don't need to handle everything on your own Wright. I want to help you, like you did for me back then."_

Which lead them to where they were now; in the hotel Miles had rented, talking and relaxing in the living room over a bottle of wine.

_And I had to go out and blurt out what I've been wanting to say for years…_

"I said," Phoenix started, his cheeks coloring slightly. "That I love you."

"I…see." Miles replied, looking away nervously.

_Please tell me I didn't just screw everything up that we've been working on for the past few years…_

"Look, if you don't feel that way, then you don't have to-"

"No, i-it's fine. I just…need a minute."

"S-sure. Take your time, okay?"

Miles nodded, taking in a deep breath, releasing it and looking back at Phoenix.

"So, you've felt that way about me for…?"

"A few years I guess," Phoenix replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I mean, ever since I read that article about you in college, I wanted to find out what happened to you and well; you know what happened after that. But it wasn't until I defended you in court that I realized how I really felt about you."

Phoenix looked away slightly, cheeks redding. "Then you went and wrote that stupid note and it was clear how much I cared about you and why I was so distraught that year and why it hurt when you returned."

He looked back at Miles, tears lightly forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I love you Miles, I really do. Even if you don't feel that way, I don't want this to…"

The rest of his words died in his mouth because at that moment, Miles was kissing him, and he could hear his heart soar.

_Miles…!_

Letting go of his restraint, he gently brought his arms up to wrap around Miles, bringing him closer, running one of his hands gently up and down his back; feeling Miles return the action, bring one hand to cup Phoenix's cheek.

He couldn't believe it; Miles was kissing him, unofficially saying that he felt the same way! He let the tears that had been building up fall, relieved that he wouldn't have to keep these feeling a secret any longer. He didn't want this moment to end.

He was drawn out of thought by Miles breaking away, though he was still hugging him, and smiled lightly at him. Phoenix returned his smile, leaning forward slightly to rest his forehead against Miles'

"So, I'm taking that as that you feel the same way?" Phoenix asked teasingly.

"Yes, I do. I love you too Phoenix." Miles smiled, moving his hand from Phoenix's cheek to wipe away a few let out a content sigh, moving one of his hands up to run gently through Miles' hair, feeling him lean into the caresses.

The two stayed like that for a time, revealing in their closeness.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Miles asked, looking at Phoenix.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that what are we going to do about me leaving the country so often?"

_I'm an idiot…_ Phoenix nearly smacked himself on the forehead. He should've known that would be a problem.

"We'll make this work, I know we can." Phoenix brought his hand down to Miles' cheek and turned it to look him in the eyes. "Even if we can't see each other all the time, we can still call each other; we have phones for a reason. We can make this work, we've both waited too long to just not make this happen. I believe in you and in us."

Miles' cheeks colored softly as he nodded and pulled Phoenix closer to him.

"You're right; we will make this work. I believe you, I always have since that trial."

"Since your trial?"

Miles nodded. "It's been since then for me too. I realized after it just how much you meant to me, even though I saw you as an enemy then, rather than a partner. But with Von Karma being arrested, I was able to discover why I couldn't stop thinking about you and why you fought so hard for me. Then I realized that I had to be in love with you, and well, here we are now."

Phoenix smiled. "How mysterious that we then somehow became frank and upfront with each other then." He laughed softly. "So, does that make us boyfriends then?"

"I suppose it does." He leaned in closer to Phoenix, resting his head I his shoulder, right by his ear. "I love you Phoenix, and always will."

Phoenix smiled at that statement, bringing his hand to Miles' head to move it back slightly and leaned in to softly kiss him.

Miles responded, bringing his arms to wrap around Phoenix's neck, burying one of his hands in Phoenix's hair to push slightly harder against his softly moaned in response, lightly prodding at Miles' lips with his tongue. A moment later he felt his lips slightly part and gently slid his tongue in, and granted the same when he felt it being responded.

They broke away with a gasp, leanings their foreheads together, taking in each other's breath, smiling at each other.

"I love you too Miles, and will always believe in and cherish you,_ partner_."


End file.
